The Girl with the Waist Length Hair
by Dimple
Summary: Okay, i've wanted do write a YGO fic forever so here it is. What happens when a new girl come and somehow transports Yugi and his friends to a world where monsters come alive.


The Girl with the waist length Hair Yugi stepped out onto the sidewalk. The cool air brushed against his cheek. What a beautiful day. Not to warm, not to cold. He began on his journey to school. The trees waved in the wind. People walked down the sidewalk, laughing and talking. Comparing their homework. "Yugi!" he heard someone shout from behind. He turned around. There was Tea, running toward him. He stopped to let her catch up. "Hi Tea," he said happily. "Hi Yugi," she said. "Did you get your math assignment done?" "Yeah, why?" "I didn't understand number 42. Did you?" "Yeah. You just use an algebraic equation." "You mean." she pulled a notebook out of her bag. "It would be 'x times 3 minus 5x plus 18 =(5+6x) to the power of 3 plus 4.' Oh, I get it. That makes sense." Yugi nodded. "You've got it." "So," Tea said after she jotted down the answer. "What classes do you have today?" "I have math, then history followed by lunch then double geography." "Tough," "I know but it'll get better," Yugi added. They reached the schoolyard. "Hey Yug," Joey yelled. He ran over and slapped Yugi over the head (lightly of course). "How you doing?" "Fine, thanks." Tristan sauntered over and high fived Yugi. "Heard that there's a new student comin' today," he said. "I wonder who it'll be?" Joey said. "I hope they're nice. We don't need another creep." "Defiantly not," Yugi said. "Hi guys," Bakura said as he ran up to them. "Yugi I need to speak to you." "All right." Bakura led him to the wall. "I'm sensing some mysterious energy coming from the school," he said in a worried tone. "It feels like some dark magic." Yugi looked Bakura in the eye. This was the truth. He could tell by the worry that flickered in Bakura's eyes. "I'll talk to Yami," he said. "He'll know." "Thanks," Bakura said. Yugi walked of. A faint image of the Pharaoh appeared beside him. Yami looked at the sky. "I can sense it to," he said. "Is it a familiar feeling Yami?" Yugi asked. "No," the spirit answered. "It's different, but still strong." An uneasy feeling overtook Yugi. "Stay on your guard," Yami said putting a hand on Yugi's shoulder. "Remember, I'll always be here if you need me." Yugi nodded, the sprit disappeared. The bell rang. Everyone filed into the building. *** As Yugi sat at his desk the feeling seemed to grow. Something was not right. Then the dark cloud over his soul seemed to fade away. Now he was even more scared. This thing was either gone or had very powerful magic. "Class," his teacher said loudly. "We have a new student." A girl stepped into the classroom. Her raven black hair hung down to her waist. "This is Otami Velleta," the teacher said. "What would like to tell us? Something about you?" "Well," she said, tilting her head to the side. Several boys in the class sighed. It seemed that Yugi, Triatan and Joey were the only guys not staring intently at her. "I just moved here from Upper Town. I enjoy singing dancing and reading. I might start a dancing club." "That's a great idea," boys muttered all over the room. "Very nice," the teacher said. "You can go sit beside Yugi and Joey. "I don't like her," Yugi whispered to Joey. Joey nodded. "Something's not right," he said. "Hi," the girl said as she sat down. She batted her eyelashes at Yugi. He looked away. "Oops," he heard her say. A clatter was heard. "I dropped my pencil." Boys turned around. "Take mine," they all said. Joey picked hers up gallantly. "Here you go," he said. She gave him a flirty look, that made Joey uneasy. Her eyes were a dark brown, maybe even black. That was unusual. *** The bell rang. Everyone ran out of the school. Yugi put on his shoes and jacket. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He jumped. "Sorry," he heard a girl say. He turned around, it was the new girl. "Hi," she said sweetly. "What's your name?" "Yugi," he said politely. "Yugi Motou. Yours is Otami, right?" "Yes," she said. She laughed sweetly. "I'm having a party this Saturday. Like a welcome party.for me." She laughed again. "Would you like to come?" "Sure," Yugi said. She handed him an invite. "Are you inviting other people." "Those who look interesting," she replied. "Then you should invite my friends," he pointed to them, standing in the corner. Joey was yet again imitating Kaiba. "I dunno," she said. "I've invited so many people..." "Then I can't go." Yugi said nicely. "I was planning on going out to the movies with them on Saturday." "Oh, well then they should come to the party." she said. She handed him 5 more invites. Now he had enough for Joey, Tristan, Tea, Serenity and.. who else? He walked over to them. "Guys, we're invited to the new girl's welcome party." "Cool," Joey said grabbing an invite from Yugi. "All right!" He pumped his fist. "Free food!" He began to run in circles cheering 'hotdogs, hotdogs.'. Tristan and Tea took one. Then Tristan took one for Serenity. He blushed slightly. "There's one more," Yugi said. "Who else would like to come?" "How about Mai?" Joey asked. He grabbed the invite. "I'll give it to her." "Someone has feelings for someone." Tristan said in a sing song voice. "Awwww." "I don't like that new girl," Tea said. "There's something there," Yugi said. "I don't trust her," Joey said. "All the guys are ga-ga over her," Tea said. "But not us," Joey started flexing his muscles. "I wonder why?" Yugi said thoughtfully. "Maybe its because we've experienced so much," Tea said. "You know Pegasus, Marik." "Maybe," Yugi said, "maybe." 


End file.
